Sonic Tonic Disaster
by QueenLisa
Summary: When Lisa and her friend go to a club for fun, they didn't count on disaster striking down on the club.
1. United in Korea

There was a girl named Lisa, who had friends in South Korea. On this day, she was finally on her way to see her friends. She yawned; the flight from Sacramento to Incheon was long. She sighed and glanced out the window, the busy city began to come into view. The pilot announced over the intercom that they would be landing soon, and to prepare for landing.

Lisa turned her iPod off and set the seat upright. Soon after the plane landed, Lisa found herself in the baggage claim area. Grabbing her luggage, she looked around for the sign her friend said she'd hold in the airport.

She spotted a girl waving, and holding a sign with the name 'Lisa' written on it. She jogged over to the girl. "Boo?" She asked.

"Yes." The girl, Boo, nodded vigorously, her voice thick with her Korean accent.

The two girls embraced in a hug. "O you're finally here Lssa." Boo said, her accent slurring the name.

Lisa giggled at the mess up of her name. "I will get it soon." Boo said, careful to pronounce the English properly.

"So, where is the car?" Lisa asked, as they began walking out of the airport.

"O that way." Boo pointed, before shouting Korean words to a guy across the street. The guy nodded before opening a car. "That is Dong Yul." Lisa's mouth formed an 'o' as she nodded. They soon reached the car, and after loading the bags in, they were on their way for Boo's home.

It was a long drive home, as they had to travel into Seoul, but they finally reached Boo's home. They were quickly greeted by a wave of 'hello' from the kids. "Wow, where'd all these kids come from?" Lisa asked.

"Daycare, but two are mine." Boo replied. Lisa nodded.

"So, where is my room then?"

"Follow me." Boo said, as she raced up the stairs. Lisa was quick to follow her.

"Here, is you room. Tomorrow you meet everyone, today they are out." Boo told her.

Lisa nodded, and then began to unpack. "If you need me I be downstairs." Boo told her.

The next day, Lisa eagerly awaited the arrival of Boo's family and close friends. Lisa went into the washroom to make sure her outfit went together nicely; she did after all want to impress her friends. She heard a soft knock on the door, and some soft Korean words through the door. It wasn't Boo's voice she could tell, but the voice of a child. Lisa opened the door, to see Boo's oldest child, Chul Moo.

The three year old boy stood waiting outside. "Yes?" Lisa asked him. Instead of a reply, he tugged on her arm, leading her to the stairs, then down to the kitchen.

"Umma…" the little boy began, before continuing his request. Boo nodded at the boy then spoke Korean to him that sent him running back upstairs.

"I see you ready." Boo commented, noticing Lisa. Boo offered Lisa a plate of food. "Breakfast?"

Lisa looked at the plate, and then said, "Pancakes?"

"I thought you like that."

"I do, thanks so much Boo." Lisa said as she sat on the bar stool and began to eat. A childish giggle could be heard coming down the hall. Boo walked out of the kitchen to greet Dong Yul and her youngest child, Yun Hee. The one year old happily reached out for her mother.

Boo held the child in her arms as Chul Moo rushed up and grabbed at her legs. Lisa placed her plate in the sink then walked over to the young boy. She crouched down to his level then began to tickle the boy. He giggled in glee at Lisa's play.

"Lisa, they be here soon." Boo told her. Lisa smiled and stood up, letting the boy run off to another room. Boo placed Yun Hee in the arms of Dong Yul, and then spoke to him. He gave his reply then went off in the direction Chul Moo went.

Soon, the doorbell rang; Boo went up to answer it, Lisa following her. Boo answered the door, and after both had greeted each other, Boo introduced the visitors to Lisa. "Lisa, this is Jae, my brother, and Joo, his boyfriend." Lisa smiled and greeted them.

As Lisa headed to the living room to chat with the two boys, the final guest of the day arrived. Boo greeted him with a hug. "Lisa." Boo said as she walked up to her, "this is Min." Min smiled at her, then sat down near the other boys.

They chatted until late in the evening. Jae was slumped over against Joo's shoulder, sleeping soundly. "Well, I think we should go now." Joo said, as he nudged Jae awake. He yawned as he stood to walk to the door.

After the door closed behind them, Lisa noticed Min hadn't left. "Min, you aren't going?" He looked up at her.

"O I wait for my mom." He told her. Lisa nodded.

"Well, I'm tired, so I'm going to go to bed." Lisa said as she went back upstairs. Boo and Min watched her leave. They continued talking until Min's mom showed up to take him home.

The next day, Lisa came to Boo with an idea. "Boo, what do you do for fun on a Saturday night?"

"Sometimes movie, why?"

"Well, you know how Min mentioned that club…"

"O that club we use go to." Boo asked.

"Yes, do you think we could go there tonight?"

"Lisa do you also remember, why we say we no go there?" Boo said, placing the breakfast plate down.

"Yes, but, c'mon, it would be fun. Please, just once, for old time's sake?" Lisa pleaded. Boo sighed, thinking about the offer.

"Okay, but just once."

Lisa gleamed, "I promise, just this once!"

Boo explained for Lisa to be ready to leave by 8pm.


	2. Club Opens

**Last chapter:**

"Okay, but just once."

Lisa gleamed, "I promise, just this once!"

Boo explained for Lisa to be ready to leave by 8pm.

* * *

Lisa went though the day, anxious for that night to arrive when she could go out to the club. During the day, Boo's twin brother Jae and his boyfriend Joo had stopped by for a visit. Lisa happily talked with Joo while Jae attacked the video games. Around lunchtime they went back to their home.

Finally dinner rolled around. Lisa wanted to eat her food right up, but not wanting to offend her hostess she ate politely. Once dinner was done, and the dishes were cleaned and put away, Lisa rushed to get ready. She took time to choose her outfit carefully, and put her make-up on just right. She straightened her hair and doubled checked that she liked what she had on, before going downstairs to wait for her friend.

After what seemed like hours to Lisa, her friend finally came down the stairs. "Ready?" was all Boo asked, but it was enough to get Lisa to jump to her feet. They walked down the street to the club.

"We're not taking the car?" Lisa asked.

"No," Boo said, "its really close to my house, we can walk."

As they walked, Lisa soaked in the sights of Seoul. They walked into an area full of bright dazzling lights, proclaiming the name of the business. She tried to use her limited knowledge of the Korean language to try to read the signs, but ended up asking Boo a lot for help.

After about a five minute walk, they arrived at Sonic Tonic, the club where most of the younger crowd went to. Music blasted out the walls of the packed club. The two girls were quick to get in line to get in. Lisa suddenly realized she didn't have proper ID. She quickly mentioned this to her friend.

"Don't worry I can cover it." Boo reassured her. Lisa wondered how she'd do this, but decided she'd let her handle it anyway. They reached the front faster than Lisa thought they would considering the length of the line. She thought to herself it was a good thing they got there early. Boo spoke with the man at the front. Lisa tried to follow the conversation based on what Korean she knew, but found it hard to follow.

To Lisa's surprise they were both allowed in. "How did you do that?" She asked once safely inside. Boo grinned as she told her.

"I hope you're ok with this, but I say, that you are, a bit mental, and forgot it." Lisa was a bit shocked at this.

"You did!?" Boo covered Lisa's mouth quickly, and with a shhh added.

"Yes, well it work, you got in, don't ruin it." Lisa nodded she'd keep quiet about it now. Lisa looked around, taking in the sights and sounds of Sonic Tonic. Off in the dark corners coupled were making out with each other. At the bar drunken men watched the girls on the floor dancing. Lisa turned to look at Boo, who seemed to be off starring at the far corner. Lisa wondered what could be so interesting about the couple enjoying each other in that corner.

"What are you looking at Boo?" She asked her, curiosity getting the better of her. Boo snapped her attention back to Lisa then responded.

"Oh, I think the couple in that corner is my brother and his boyfriend." Lisa looked, and she too thought the similarities were very alike. But wondered, if it really was them, why they'd risk getting caught doing that in such a public place. While Lisa was lost in thought, she missed seeing Boo walking toward the couple. When she did notice, she was quickly going after her, intent to stop her; after all, it might not really be them.

But she was too late, by the time she caught up to her, Boo had already disturbed them. To Lisa's surprise, it was Jae and Joo in that corner. Jae now had his face directed to the floor, a bright blush spread across his face even in the dark corner. "I'm surprised to see you here Boo." Joo commented to her.

"I'm surprised you are here. I thought you say you no bring Jae to this type of crowd." Boo said. Joo shrugged, wasn't sure what he could say, that, he did still bring Jae on dates to places like this. That didn't seem quite right to say, considering how protective of her brother Boo was and how Boo felt about clubs, which surprised him to find her here on this cool evening. He felt movement at his side; Jae was hugging his sweater tighter around him, as if to hide himself from the crowds.

No more words were exchanged between the pair, as Lisa began dragging Boo off to the bar area for a soju. Boo gave Joo the 'We'll talk later' look as she went with her friend. With no more worry of her to interrupt again Joo turned his attention back to his boyfriend, who now looked rather embarrassed at the attention they'd attracted. "Would you like a soju Jae baby?" Jae nodded his head, and slid over to save both seats as Joo went for the drinks.

Joo met up with Boo at the bar counter again. She was busy talking on her cell phone to her boyfriend Dong Yul. But it seemed that due to the music there were difficulties in understanding each other. The bartender handed Boo the two soju drinks and she carried them over to where Lisa was. Joo then placed his order for the drinks and stood by waiting, watching the crowed thicken with each passing minute. At one of the bar a heavy cloud of smoke filled the air, while on the other side, the men were already getting themselves drunk. Ladies filled the middle section with their sensual dances, and tempting calls to the drunken men.

The atmosphere was welcoming and exciting as the time passed on. Joo picked up the drinks and carried them back to where his boyfriend waited. Sitting down they enjoyed the drinks in silence, observing the masses. The mood was heavy and sensual, yet no one could see the cloud of disaster looming on the horizon.


	3. Mingling in the Crowds

**Previous chapter:**

_The atmosphere was welcoming and exciting as the time passed on. Joo picked up the drinks and carried them back to where his boyfriend waited. Sitting down they enjoyed the drinks in silence, observing the masses. The mood was heavy and sensual, yet no one could see the cloud of disaster looming on the horizon._

* * *

Jae placed his now empty glass on the table in front of them and slid into Joo's embrace more. "Would you like to dance?" Joo asked him. Jae paused, thinking about it, before nodding and standing up, never once pulling away from his boyfriend's side. Holding his hand, Joo led him down to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around the small waist of his boyfriend, as in turn, Jae put his arms around his neck. No words were exchanged between the pair as they danced slowly together, off beat to the music currently playing, but neither cared at the moment.

Jae let out a soft sigh. "Are you tired already Jae baby?" The taller asked.

"No, I just enjoy you here with me." He replied before leaning up to place a light kiss to the other's lips. Joo smiled into the kiss as he pushed back some of the black hair hanging in his boyfriend's face. His hand lingered on the other's cheek a while, until an unhappy grunt came from the other's lips. Jae's head spun around and looked around.

"What's wrong baby?" Joo asked pulling the other back in close. Jae laid his head on the other's chest and let out a shaky sigh.

"Someone bumped into me." He said, looking up into the elder's eyes. Joo's only response was to draw him in closer, if that was even possible considering how close they already were.

* * *

At the other end of the club, Boo sat on the barstool and watched her friend scan the crowds. Lisa looked around; the sights, the sounds, all of it made her wonder what Boo saw as being bad. She thought back to when they'd first found her friend's brother here with his lover. If they were here, surely there couldn't be that much bad with the place.

Yes, she had heard the story Boo had told her, of the time Boo was roughly dragged from the club and nearly raped. She heard how Min told that at this very club he was beat all over an issue with a girl, a girl who was his sister and was trying to protect. Yes, she'd heard all the horror stories they had to tell of the club, but somehow, only heard of the times things came out just fine, and it was a fun experience.

Looking across the club she saw an odd looking man walking through the middle of those out dancing. Most were dancing in time with the music, but one pair stuck out from the rest, they were dancing slowly, almost none at all. She knew who they were, and smiled some at the sight. Lisa saw the odd man walk right up to them then what appeared to be, roughly pushed past them.

Once past them the man sat himself down where he could still observe the couple. Lisa indicated for Boo to look in the direction of the man. Boo's eyes glanced his way, and she froze stiff. Lisa nudged her arm, "Do you know him?" Boo shook her head no, but the fear didn't leave her eyes. Lisa determined she'd find out more about this person, just another piece to the puzzle that was the secret life of her friends' past.

Feeling bored with simply sitting atop the barstool, Lisa stood, placing her half empty glass next to Boo. "Would you watch that, I'd like to go dancing." Boo slid the glass closer to her and took a sip of her own as Lisa ventured to the dance floor. Taking a glance back to Boo, Lisa noticed her attention wasn't on her, but the man she'd pointed out. Decided she wasn't going to get much from her, the brunette continued deeper onto the dance floor until she was standing by Jae and Joo's side.

At first the couple didn't notice her as they were too caught up in each other. The heat of their passionate kiss could be felt radiating off them. She cleared her throat to catch their attention. A groan left their throats as Joo turned to her, his boyfriend hiding his face in his chest. "What is it?" Joo asked, his hand running up and down the smaller boy's side. Jae slid his arms tighter around Joo as he peeked out from his boyfriend's shirt to the crowd around them.

"I was just wondering, why you came here, when Boo said that you guys don't go to clubs anymore." Joo's hand settled on Jae's waist as he began to lead him to the corner. He motioned for her to follow. Lisa slid into the booth first, followed by Jae on the other side of the table, Joo next to him. Once in the booth and away from prying hands, Jae felt he no longer needed to glue himself to the other, and sat a comfortable distance away. Joo put his arm around the younger as an added measure to ensure he kept his beauty away from leering eyes. Lisa observed all this, and wondered why, if Joo was this protective of him, did he bring him here, unless to show off what is his.

"I never said I didn't come here. She did. I don't feel like I have a reason to not come here, so I do come still. I find it enjoyable." A waitress came up and asked if she could get them some drinks, Joo ordered a soju for them all, then turned back to Lisa.

"Well." She paused. "You seem very protective of Jae, so why do you bring him here, where there a lot of people to see him?" She saw Joo smirk as he ran a hand through Jae's hair; he leaned into the touch.

"It's a bit like a prize." Joo explained. "A beauty, something that no one else can have, only for me."

"What about Boo, she is his sister." She heard a soft but audible purr escape his lips as he growled out, his voice with an edge of seduction.

"He's mine." He then claimed the younger's neck with nips and kisses, the younger withering against his side. Lisa observed all this, a tinge of jealously filled her. She wished she had someone like that, to love her, and hold her like that. Joo pulled himself away from Jae as the three drinks were placed on the table. He grabbed his glass and took a drink. Jae took a few small sips before placing the glass back on the table. As she drank her glass she glanced over to where Boo was sitting, still watching her half drunk soju on the bar. She excused herself and went back over to her with her second drink.

Boo laughed when she saw her, "Already you have two?" Lisa nodded, placing the full one down near her, and finishing the first one.

"Have you only had one?"

"No, this my second." She said as she took a drink. Lisa glanced back, the stranger now gone from where he'd been; now lost in the crowd. She could still see the two lovers sitting in the booth at the corner of the room. She smiled, it was a great night, and she couldn't understand the fear Boo had of this place. _Well_, she supposed, _I suppose I might be afraid if I'd been nearly raped myself._

The party was just getting started, the live band due to come out at anytime. Lisa was eager to see what this band, Toxic, would be like. She'd heard rumors they were good. It wasn't long before a roar went up from the crowd, as smoke filled the stage, and lights danced across the room. Soon the band appeared on stage, and the music became fast with the heavy rock that now filled the club. Turning to look at Boo, she noticed a hint of boredom in other's face. She turned her attention back to the stage.

* * *

From the booth there was a mostly unobstructed view of the stage. Joo was enjoying the band, and was beginning to get into the music blasting though the speakers. Taking a glance to his partner, he noticed that Jae didn't seem to be enjoying it as well as he was. He stared straight ahead as he sipped his soju. "What's wrong baby?" He nudged Jae's side.

"I don't like the group." Joo figured something more was up, but decided not to press further at that moment. Jae leaned onto the elder's shoulder and sighed contently. Joo ran his fingers through his boyfriend's black hair that fell to his shoulders. The younger looked up at him with a smile and then reached up to run his fingers through the edge of the shorter, brown-colored hair. Joo turned back to the band, arm still around his lover. _Yes,_ he thought, _this is turning out to be a great night._

Please review!


End file.
